Storm
Storm (嵐 Arashi) real name unknown, sometimes known as Claymore (クレーモア Kureemoa) due to her blade and swordsmanship skills, is a former noblewoman who appears to have allied with God Eater for the sole reason that she wished to escape from her apparent imprisonment. She is a very skilled swordswoman, who appears to function as an independent fighter of sorts within God Eater. Appearance Storm is a youthful woman who is noted for a curvaceous figure, but an equally intimidating scowl. More often than not, Storm's pretty face and figure is overshadowed by the fact that she's constantly scowling. For this reason, she has never been in a relationship. Though, on occasion when she does have a grin, some have remarked her to be very beautiful; one of these people being Dante Royard. Her hair is cut short to neck-length in order to defy the orders of her family, and is a sheen dark blue, while her eyes compliment this with their dark grey color. As for attire, Storm strangely chooses to adopt her school uniform. She finds it the only thing nice about the school in that it is a very practical attire. It is a deep purple dress top, with long sleeves and white lining across it, over a black crop-top underneath and a thigh-length purple skirt with the same lining as the top. Along with this accompanies a pair of long white stockings with deep opacity, and a pair of casual shoes. She appears to carry her blade along with her wherever she travels, as an edge of it is covered with a material that won't harm anybody, which she keeps across one of her shoulders. Personality Storm appears to be a woman of confidence and a law-defying attitude. She is completely able to bend the rules if only for her own amusement. Storm absolutely hates authority, and will only follow it if something benefits her. For this reason, she appears to have aligned herself with God Eater, who had promised her good fights and enough money needed for her to survive. Despite her heritage, Storm has no sense of etiquette whatsoever. As a young girl, because her parents were already dead, she had nobody to teach her what was right from wrong. Thus, Storm commonly did whatever she could do to amuse herself, even if meant endangering her life. After doing such reckless actions, she was constantly scolded by her caretakers, which is one of the primary reasons why she developed such an attitude. Storm appears to be quite apathetic when it comes down to it. She doesn't care for anything but herself, which extends to a rather negative attitude to anybody she is forced to ally herself with. Though this has lately been mitigated slightly in the presence of God Eater, who she has gained a comically negative attitude, thanks to her short temper. She remarks that because they are all so different, yet similar, that she is able to talk to them much more freely. She also shows quite a competitive rivalry with Ikaruga, particularly concerning their swordsmanship skills. Such competitive rivalry was born out of Storm's love for fighting, which is evident through her daily actions. Whenever an enemy of God Eater appears, or if someone challenges her, Storm goes right into it. Her passion for battle extends to the point where she sometimes holds herself back in order to enjoy the thrill of the fight. But she does know that she has to survive, and when the odds are against her, she will employ her full power to defeat an adversary. Magic and Abilities : Storm has, above all else, shown to be an extremely competent swordswoman. Her skills in swordsmanship are said to be so refined that even Ikaruga had a hard time keeping up with her until she was accustomed to her movements. Storm regularly utilizes movements that befit her namesake, in that she uses rampaging speed and strength to utterly overwhelm her enemies in a flurry of blows, which are reminiscent to a storm. Furthermore, Storm uses a very brutish form of swordsmanship, and doesn't appear to have any stance of sorts. Nonetheless, her efficiency with her large blade is shown in her arcing swings and circular motions, which demonstrate a particular finesse despite her brutish movements. Due to her great physical strength, Storm's blows hit hard when they do land, and can slice through a significant amount of opposition even when they aren't magically reinforced. Due to the nature of her Sword Magic, Storm has also demonstrated excellent ability in wielding a number of sword-like weapons. Dual wielding is also in the scope of her abilities, which has illustrated the ambidextrous nature that she also possesses. Ikaruga once remarked that there was virtually no difference in the level of strength she holds in either sword-arm, indicating at a significant amount of practice. : Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Gravity Magic (重力魔法 Jūryoku Mahō) Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:God Eater